Ozzymadias
O Z Z Y M A D I A S This Oc belongs to Gran Made for use in the Camp Gin Chi universe. Please do not edit or steal for rps and fanfics without permission. This page contains some sensitive material because of the vile dragon in question. No one would expect a son of the horder Donyoku would turn out like the famed Ozzymadias. A ruggish and chiseled SandWing with a crown of golden thorns hovering over his head. He is truly a sight to behold with an aurora of someone who wants you to kneel before him. He is defined by his feel, the feeling of an Emperor with the ability of limitless gold. Be thankful that he is only limited to inmate gold objects. APPEARANCE You're a nervous dragonet that was sent to this isolated island camp in order to help you grow into your new found abilities. You see every dragon walking around, seemingly easy going. But before you knew it, walking through the sunlight comes someone that easily hurts your eyes. Ozzymadias. A sickly dragonet with the color of gold in grained into his scales. The only different color he has on his body outside of yellow is royal purple. Rangin in fabric arm bans to thin linen cloaks covering his entire body. Gold isn't a rare sight for him, given how he could possibly make it on a whim. Necklaces, tail bans, chains, earrings, any form of normal jewelry can be seen on this dragon. Everything, but every piece is 100% gold. How could he be so scrawny with him carrying this much gold on a daily basis? Outside of the abundance of the color yellow, there is another lovely feature to his psyche. His chiseled and very handsome face. The high and apparent cheekbones help gove definition to his face with them outright effecting it. His snout is perfect with it being completely flat and angling downwards in a healthy sense. Ozzymadias has the aura of a emperor. With his perfect statue like manor to the imposing amount of gold he can wear. He is overall imposing and statuesque. Now why does so many of the fellow campers have a issue with him? PERSONALITY Ozzy is easily enough one of the worse dragons one can meet. He's vulgar and earthy, never knowing his bounds on what he can say about someone's personal life. He has this twist of words and a sort of lisp with a vile flick of his black tounge that will make any dragon gouge their ears out. He can't stop, he won't stop. There's an air of smugness and arrogance that keeps his mind safe from the many warnings and threats given to him Ozzymadias wants to be the star of the masquerade. He wants to be the one on top with a lover in tow to make him look superior. He easily is a controlling and egotistical dragonet, but no one understands how far his jealousy spreads. He wants the perfection that society sees. He wants to conform to the standard of profection and live up to it like there's no tomorrow. And needless to say, it's a fifty fifty cross between not perfect enough and being byfar better than everyone around him. It's an emotional tug of war for him, leading him to be the biggest a** you'll ever meet, to a dragon trying not to cry on the bathroom floor. It's a toxic cycle to his psyche that reduces him to be a horrible dragon for him to deflect everything from him. -greedy -Flirty -ambitious and vengeful ABILITIES Every Demikami has been hatches with a natural ability and a ability given by their parent. No known demikami could escape this rule, not Even Ozzymadias. The SandWing still has his tail barb, albeit inactive because an experiment with his godly powers turned the tip of it into gold. Not able to inject venom, but now able to be used as a weapon of sorts with Ozzy going back in to improve it more towards that direction of a weapon. Soon enough it could be a blade at the end of his tail. But that godly ability that redured his tail unusable. What even is it? Remember the tail of King Midas? The king who could turn everything he touched into gold? That can be easily summed up for the ability within Ozzymadias. Unlike the king, Ozzy has the choice on what will turn into gold at the tip of his claws. But everything redured to this ability is all inanimate, nothing he touches for gold is ever organic. Much to his dismay. HISTORY Ozzy was a boy placed into a bad situation. Instantly, he was deemed lower than most dragonets with him being hatched to a noble mother out of wetlock. RELATIONSHIPS Only Campers Please DRAGON Add stuffies here Add relation TRIVIA *His name was taken from the Watchmen character that has the exact name. **Ozzymadias is the other name for Rameses II. *His favorite aesthetics are religious or Egyptian based. GALLERY Fullbody image needed General Gallery Ive been a martyr for love.png|His theme songs are all from the band Depeche Mode 6FEB9A0F-CD82-4787-85C2-B128C0512B36.jpeg|Moodboard by AFellowMercyMain<, Danke/span> Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Labyrinth the Dragon) Category:Work In Progress